Of Candy, Coffee And Love
by fightinglemons
Summary: When Sam in a rush of oversleeping, and a strong need for coffee, runs into the local coffee shop his life pretty much changes from there on. What he didn't have time to check was that this wasn't just a coffee shop. As the owner, Gabriel Novak, happily explained it's the state's only candy coffee shop that also have open 24/7. AU - only prologue added for now - chapter story


Notes; This is actually my first only canon fanfiction. If you can call it that just yet. As you see below, I felt like this needed a prologue before anything else. I don't know why exactly. It just felt like it. But chapter one is going to be written, of course, so expect it soon.

Oh, and this is me try on a Coffee shop AU with these two. This kind of AU seemed to get popular quick and I've always wanted to try it out.

* * *

There are different opinions of what the meaning with life is. Some say its money. Some even say its power. But what's been said to be the meaning of life. The meaning with it all, is happiness. To be completely happy is of course impossible. Because, come on, nothing in this world would make you completely happy. Maybe for a short period-of-time but not forever. Now some people do say that what makes the world go around and keep happiness be, is love. Ah, that wonderful word; love. Now one of them who don't think this is true is a boy, or now man, called Sam Winchester. He is determined that love won't do. But that's because he haven't met 'the one' just yet. He had met someone he thought would be the right one. Hey, they were even close to an engagement! But, as many, many, others, it ended up not working out. But they did part as friends. This is good when you think about it. But I can't say he had given up, that would be to exaggerate it. And my purpose here is to tell you the story about how he did manage in love. Not going to be long. Only a couple hundred years…I'm kidding. We're only going to look at a year or a maybe even two in his life. It's complicated to explain when you're not exactly _the _person here. But what you're about to know is hush-hush so don't tell people that don't necessarily need to know about it, or the ones who don't care. At all.

But to the point. Before we start the telling bit. I'll give you some starters. Sam Winchester is a 27-year-old lawyer. Young for someone in this business. At least under the company that he was working for. Some guy named Crowley owned the place. And pretty much the town. And it's people. Figurally speaking, of course. Not literally. Literally would be slightly creepy. Don't get me wrong. He's a swell guy when you met him but I'll give you an advice. Don't get too close to his dog… That one got some nasty teeth. But he wasn't they guy we're going talk about here. Stop making me get beside the point, thanks.

Sam comes from a family with two parents, one after his mother tragically died after a house fire (his dad still thinks it was murder), and of course with an older brother. Dean was his name, stayed in the family business of mechanics after his father, surprisingly, stepped down and gave it all to him and that was only about four years ago. Dean had also been in the military, like his father. Sam didn't want to go into the family business or into the army as it wasn't an interest to him. And as most families, that only left him with a heartbroken dad and an even more heartbroken brother when he left home to study law after a heavy fight with their father. He hasn't seen them since. He had been talking to his brother over the phone, of course, every Christmas or so, but they never really 'saw' each other.

But this story involves around how Sam met the 'one'. Who he is, you'll find out. Or you have probably already found out. How? I don't know, you readers are usually brilliant at this. I can say it all started in a coffee candy shop/café. Yeah, it was really something like that. It's a good idea if you're into that. Sam was. Oh, well. He wasn't really into it. He was there for the coffee. And the cute owner of the place that he began to more and more to pay attention to. So we'll get to the actual story now.


End file.
